


The Good Times are Killing Me

by TheCabinKey



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCabinKey/pseuds/TheCabinKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of finishing their final exams, six young adults venture into the Arklay Mountains. Their destination: Mona Hot Springs, a place among the star-lit woods. For some, it's another lonely night. But this may prove to be untrue...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Times are Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> AU
> 
> Setting inspired by Bagby Hot Springs.
> 
> Next chapter will have a higher rating. Enjoy!

The blue and white-striped mustang slowly pulled into the clearing of dirt and gravel. The engine idled for a second as the headlights exposed a patch of the darkened treeline. The car shut off, and the only light left in the space was its metallic body glinting in the moonlight. 

The six young-adults then funnelled out of the car. Chris got out of the driver's seat and went back around to his trunk. Opened it. Jill got out of the passenger's side and groaned. She stretched her back and did other small on-the-spot stretches.

The back doors burst open as if a beast was cramped back there, and now was its chance to get out. Perhaps there was. Piers crawled out of the back, falling onto the dirt ground and kicking up dust. He dramatically gasped for air and hacked a wheezy smoker's cough.

“Jesus Jill! Stop acting like you were the one stuffed in backseat like a ragdoll!” 

“Haha!” Jill kicked a flexible leg up high. “I am a ragdoll.”

Bam – an instant stretch of bright light hit Piers in the eyes.

“Ugh.” He turned away. Chris shined the flashlight away from him and picked up a blue cooler with one muscular arm. He slammed his trunk shut.

“If the trunk would work better for you, let me know.” Chris chuckled. Jake, Helena, and Sherry had left the backseat once Piers was finished his act. Helena carried a radio. “Jake, can you take this for me?” Chris handed him the cooler. 

“Uh, thanks.”

He went over to Jill and swooped her up in his arms. Her ponytail swayed and bounced. 

“Ay ay, me hearty!” Her baseball cap fell off. “Hey, don't step on it!” Sherry picked it up and plopped it back on Jill's head. Helena then put an arm around Sherry and pointed up to the night sky.

“Look! It's so beautiful! You can't see it like this down in the city.”

“Yeah..” The Milky Way was an expansive starry stretch above. Sherry closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose. Fresh, crisp air. 

“Hey, if I rip a loud one in the hot spring, will the bubbles be bigger because the water is cleaner?” Jake's voice was strained as he carried the heavy cooler.

“Ew!” Helena smacked him on the arm. The group made their way to the treeline where a dirt path sloped upwards, into the woods.

“Alright, down you go.” Chris put down Jill and steadily held the flashlight in front of them, leading the way up the path.

Jake motioned for Piers to go in front of him. “You go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I'll take the back.”

Piers looked at the cooler. “Need any help carrying that?”

“Nah, I'm good.” He winked. 

The woods were pitch-dark with the exception of the flashlight highlighting the thick boughs. With her free arm, Helena suddenly grabbed Sherry and screamed. Sherry in turn shrieked and grabbed Helena, rapidly bouncing on her toes. She doubled over in laughter.

“Don't scare me like that!” 

It wasn't long before they reached a painted sign that read “Mona Hot Springs Rejuvenation Pools – Capacity: Us, and You.” In behind it was a wooden deck and spartan shed – two of its four mossy walls were missing to reveal six steaming baths the size of hot tubs. Pipes were feeding hot spring water into them, and several lamps lit up the space.

“Good. We're the only ones here!” Chris was the first up to the large deck. He plopped down the cooler. The others approached and stepped onto the rickety deck. Another sign was perched on the wall with a big block of text, telling of the hot spring's history. Below the text, the sign said that the hot springs did not allow nudity or the consumption of alcoholic beverages. Jake noted this.

“Oh no guys, looks like we can't drink.” He snickered, flipping open the cooler and grabbing a can of beer.

They undressed, throwing their clothes into a pile, revealing bikinis and board shorts underneath. They picked their tubs. Chris and Jill hopped in one, while Helena and Sherry shared another. Jake and Piers each had their own. Piers wasn't quite in. He gripped the sides of his tub and slowly lowered himself.

“Ah... ah! Oh god, my jiblets! It's hot!”

“Haha, jiblets...” Jill waded her arms through the steaming water. Piers dunked himself in. “There you go.” There was a collective sigh once they were all submerged.

Piers put his arms up on the edges of his tub. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Jake sitting alone. Jake's toned, round shoulders were sticking up above the water-line. With a modestly big bicep and forearm, dripping, Jake reached out of the tub and grabbed his beer, sitting on the edge. He took a sip and put it back. 

Piers frowned a little. He sunk down into the water, letting it hit the cusp of his jaw.

“So guys,” Chris said, perking up, “Raccoon University finals are finished! Let's take a drink to that!”

“Hell yeah!” Helena and Sherry each grabbed their beer and took a drink in unison. Piers held his up, acknowledging the salute, and put it back down, closing his eyes.

“One more year and we're done. Wow... maybe I'll just start all over and get another degree,” Sherry said.

“I'll join you.” Helena smiled. 

“I wouldn't wanna be finishing university with any other people. You guys are my family.” Chris said. They all agreed. Jill smiled, leaning her head against his chest.

“Oh, I forgot.” Helena leaned out of her tub in her dripping black bikini, and flicked on the boxy A.M. radio beside her. Blue Moon at Dawn by the Coffee Sergeants was playing. The two girls started to cup water in their hands and slowly pour it over each other's hair, taking care not to pour too much at once because of its high temperature. 

Jill looked over at them. “Good idea.” She undid her ponytail and leaned her head back, soaking her hair without touching her scalp. As her pale neck was exposed, Chris kissed it. Slowly. He ran his lips from the underside of her chin down to her collarbone. She allowed him to.

“Hey Chris, aren't you worried about your new car?” Jake asked.

“Ohuh?” Chris pulled away from Jill.

“Thanks Jake.” Sherry giggled at the halting of his PDA.

“I don't know,” Chris said. “Let me ask – hey baby! You alright over there?” He cupped his ear to listen, exposing a mini-cannon of a bicep. Nothing but the sounds of the forest around them. Dangling branches and crickets. “See? She's doing great!” Jill elbowed him. “Ooof! Okay, sorry guys.”

Piers looked to the sky above – bordered by a wayward garland of spindly treetops. The sounds of the bubbling, trickling water. A fuzzy, grainy song emitting from the shitty radio. He got caught up in the moment.

“So...” Sherry cautiously looked around. “What do you guys think about these rumors?” She made herself look small. Helena stared at the cute girl with short blonde hair and a baby-blue bikini. “I mean, two people are reportedly missing!” 

“Well if someone has to go take a piss or something, go in pairs.” Jake sat up.

“Pay no mind, some of that stuff seems fabricated, and out there.” Piers spoke with most of his body underwater.

“Jake's right though,” Jill spoke up. “Be aware. Look out for each other.” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

* * * 

A DJ announced that it was ten o'clock. His voice was washed with a far-away haze. 

“I think I might head to the cold pool soon,” Helena said, taking a deep breath. “The heat's starting to get to me.”

Piers looked back over to Jake – he slightly turned his head and stared from the corner of his eye. Jake's eyes were closed, head tilted back. His nipples were above the water and his arms were up and out of the tub, exposing his armpit hair. His skin was spotless and smooth. An athletic body. 

Piers grew in his shorts. With no-one looking he grabbed at his boner. He tried to force it down. Once successful, he clenched his jaw. He stood up and hopped over the edge of the tub, water pouring off of him. Jake opened his eyes.

“I'm going to the shower deck.” Without another word he curtly left the hot spring. The others looked around at each other. 

Jake stared at him as he left, then eyed Jill, silently communicating, 'I'll go.' He hopped out of his tub and confidently, without any complaints, followed after.


End file.
